Hotep and Huy
Hotep and Huy were the high priests of Coltypt before the kingdom was retaken by Amun, being the ones responsible to honor the Lord of Chaos during the reign of Pharoh Seti and Pharoh Khonsu. Personality Hotep and Huy are cunning magicians. Deceitful as they are pretentious and hypocritical, the pair always uses magic and tricks to ensure subordination to their Pharaoh, even going as far as to flatter him. They were also a source of amusement for Amun during his foalhood and adolescence because of the fact that they were so easy to be irritated by his "blasphemy". Skills They are very skilled with magic that they claim to be a gift from the Lord of Chaos, but it's only tricks that they use to fool others. Description in the Saga The Tale of Coltypt In "The Deathly Desert Flower", the pair reports to Pharaoh Seti the destrution of a temple by Amun and Khonsu and reassure him that it was not his fault that his sons learned nothing from him. Later, drops a cloth pouch full of wine on their heads from above, accidentally framing Khonsu for the prank. At the banquet, Hotep and Huy offer a Berberian mare as tribute to Khonsu who was the newly named Prince Regent. In "Exile", they are seen with Khonsu at the temple, when the incident with Amun happens. In "Confronting Pharaoh", Hotep and Huy are seen with Pharaoh Khonsu and his son at a celebration when Amun returns to Coltypt to free the slaves from slavery. They remind Khonsu that he killed an Coltyptian and hope he will be punished with death. Khonsu, however, declares Amun innocent, much to their disappointment. Amun proceeds to tell Khonsu that the Lord of Order has come to him and demanded that Khonsu gives the title of Pharaoh to the rightful heir so the slaves can be set free. Khonsu doubts the Lord of Order's power, but to prove his point, Amun stands his staff in the middle of the room and allows it to turn into a snake. Rameses is only amused by this act and commands that Hotep and Huy give the "snake charmer their answer". So they also "turn" two staffs into snakes, but they are devoured by Amun's. In "The River of Blood and the Plagues", by Khonsu's orders, they recreate the Lord of Order plague, by "turning" the water of the slaves into blood using red powder, but were unable to undo the plague. They suffer the plagues and, with them unable to fight against them, they were probably fired by Khonsu. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia * They are based on Hotep and Huy's sisters from the movie The Prince of Egypt. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Coltypt Inhabitants Category:Villains Category:Minor Villains